wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Miguel Manara/2
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Miguel Manara '''II. ''(Ogród w Sewilli przed domem Carillo de Mendoza.) '''GIROLAMA CARILLO. Nie miałam jeszcze dwunastu lat, Miguelu, gdy umarła. Na święty Jan minie już czwarte lato. To tak pięknie umierać z czystem sercem i umysłem jasnym, tak pięknie, że wyrzucam sobie nieraz moje łzy. Ale byłam słabem dzieckiem, Miguelu, i zapewne łzy moje sieroce nie obraziły Boga. Dwanaście lat to tak mało, — i znam nawet dziewczęta w tym wieku, co są zupełnie dziećmi. Od tego czasu wiele, wiele myślałam. Mój ojciec był już chory, znacie od niedawna Klemensa Carillo, lecz możeście spostrzegli, że jest nieco — trudny i gwałtowny, — z powodu swej długiej choroby. To straszna rzecz być tak na bezruch skazanym, a zwłaszcza dla szlachcica, nawykłego do życia w obozach. '''DON MIGUEL: Ale jak się to dzieje, Girolamo, że nie spotykam nigdy młodych rówieśnic twoich w ciszy tego domu? O, jak twe życie zda mi się być smutnem, Girolamo! '''GIROLAMA: Nie mam towarzyszek rówieśnych, don Miguelu, I, prawdę rzekłszy, łacno się obchodzę bez towarzystwa dziewcząt mi rówieśnych. Widzicie, don Miguelu, — ja nie lubię ani ich śmiechu, ani ich płaczu, — a także one, widzicie, mówią niekiedy między sobą o mężczyznach tak, jak właśnie ja nie lubię, by mówiono o mężczyznach i o ich miłości. Tak. Prowadzimy życie wielce samotne, Miguelu. Zimą wychodzę z domu jedynie do kościoła, ale latem, — to na wsi spędzamy niedziele. Godzinę od Sewilli. Mamy tam dom z ogrodem, z dużym, dużym ogrodem. Ja bardzo lubię kwiaty. Bardzo! '''DON MIGUEL: Lubicie kwiaty, Girolamo, — zaprawdę? a nie widzę ich nigdy na waszych włosach, ni szatach? '''GIROLAMA: To przeto, iż nie lubię, gdy dziewczęta czynią z kwiecia strój, jak z jedwabiów koronek czy piór. Nigdy nie kładę sobie kwiatów we włosy. Nigdy! (Bogu dzięki są i bez tego dość piękne.) Kwiaty są żywe przecie — i trzeba im życie darować, by dychały do słońca i gwiazd. Nie zrywam nigdy kwiatów. Wszak można jeszcze kochać na naszej biednej ziemi, nie pragnąc zaraz zabić swej pięknej miłości, lub uwięzić w krysztale, lub, jak to czynią z ptakiem, w klatce, gdzie woda nie ma już smaku wody, a siemię letnie nie ma smaku siemienia. '''DON MIGUEL: Żaliż wszystko jest rosą i balsamem w was Girolamo? Żali nie ma zakątów cienia w waszem sercu? Żali nigdy nie chwyta was gniew? '''GIROLAMA: Ależ tak! Ależ tak! I nawet na te kwiaty, które tak przecie miłuje! a to dla nazw ich łacińskich takich trudnych. Ileż zawdzięczam im bur od naszego kapelana, który, prócz geometrji swej, równo studjuje wiedzę botaniki, ku wielkiej mojej żałości! Rzekliście mi przed chwilą, że nasze życie jest smutne. Nie podzielam bynajmniej waszego zdania, Miguelu. Jest dom, ogród, nauka dzienna i są biedni. Jest wielu, wielu biednych ludzi w Sewilli! Nie mam czasu na nudy. A przytem są i księgi: bowiem jestem lektorką ojca mego. Wiele czytamy. Znam prawie wszystkich poetów naszych. A ostatnio czytaliśmy dzieje sławnego kawalera z La Manczy. Mój ojciec z kapelanem się śmieli, a mnie się chciało płakać. Jaka to piękna rzecz księgi, co każą śmiać się i płakać zarazem! Lecz pewnie nadużyłam już cierpliwości waszej, Miguelu? Mniemać musicie, że jestem roztrzepana i zbyt mowna, Nie wymawiajcie mi tej ciszy umysłu i serca: nie zaniedbałam żadnego z moich obowiązków. '''DON MIGUEL: Nie, bo to ja, jam prosił was, Girolamo, byście mi rzekli dzieje waszego drogiego żywota. O, życie słodkie, — smutny, piękny kwiecie! Nie cofajcie swej dłoni! Niech mi ostanie na sercu! O, gdyby biciem serca można wam było wyznać Wszystko, czego głosowi wyznać się nie ważę! Tyle! tyle! pragnąłem wam rzec, Girolamo! tak wielce się zmieniłem od dnia naszego spotkania w kościele Miłosierdzia. Pomnijcież ten dzień, Girolamo? przed Wielkanocą kwietną i przed mym wyjazdem z Sewilli? W ten sam dzień to don Fernand, przyjaciel ojca waszego, pchnął mię ramieniem w ten dom, który mię straszył zdala. Bowiem znacie mój żywot. Bowiem znacie z mego żywota tyle, ile dziewczynie młodej odkryć było można. A to jest wiele, niestety! A to jest zbyt wiele, Girolamo! '''GIROLAMA: Mówiłam z don Fernandem. Zapewne nie powinnam wyznać wam tego: — mówiłam o was z don Fernandem. Ja już nie jestem dzieckiem i wiem, że nie masz nic ponad szlachetną szczerość. I don Fernand mówił o was ze mną. Wszak znacie don Fernanda. Wiecie, że nasz stary przyjaciel jest nieco przekorny, ale dobry. Śmiał się ze mnie (znał mię jeszcze dzieckiem) potem nagle zmienił mu się głos i oblicze i zaczął mówić mi o was. '''DON MIGUEL: Górze mi, Girolamo! O, czemuż nie ma leku na smutek serca? Co stało się — nie odstanie, — bowiem to jest życie. Co dopełnim, — to jest wypełnione. '''GIROLAMA: Nie podzielam bynajmniej waszego zdania, Miguelu, i nie wiem, co jest tak strasznego w tem wszystkiem ? Wiem, że jesteście wielkie nic dobrego, i że przez was płakało wiele, wiele pięknych. i zdacie się zadziwiać mojej dziecinnej radości? Lecz te kobiety wiedziały, że czyniły źle, kochając was, a nawet przyrzekając kochać. Bowiem z nich żadna nie otrzymała od was przysięgi, świętej przysięgi na wieczność, don Miguelu! Bowiem z nich żadna nie otrzymała od was obrączki, która duszę na wieki z duszą sprzęga, don Miguelu! Ach, wiedziały one dobrze, co czyniły — wszystkie, tak, tak, wszystkie! '''DON MIGUEL: Cicho! twe słowa straszą mię, Girolamo! To jakby promień letni przedostał się nagle w zakąt, chroniony skrzydłami nocy, i pełen czołgów ponurych śnień, wylęgłych z głębi mroków. Widziałem niegdyś siostrę miłosierdzia, samotnie przechodzącą przez cele męczarni. Tak idzie głos wasz, — straszny niewinnością, — tak idzie głos wasz w moje złe, zziębłe serce. '''GIROLAMA: To przeto, ie mię pewnie macie za pustogłowa! to przeto, że mię niedość znacie, don Miguelu! I przeto także, że jestem mała i słaba. Jestem pewna, że musicie się litować nademną, i boicie się złamać mi skrzydła, jak ptakowi... Lecz pozwalam wam mówić swobodnie, Miguelu. Ja się nie boję was. Coś mówi mi w sercu, że jestem waszą siostrą. Nie boję się waszego spojrzenia. Wiem, że patrzycie na mnie niekiedy przelotem, jak patrzy się na małe zwierzątko, które chce się schwytać. I zawsze, kiedy myślę o tem, to się śmieję! Mówicie, że kobieta jest słabą ? Wszyscy mężczyźni to mówią, wszak prawda ? bo mówi to mój ojciec i don Fernand i księgi mówią to także. I kobieta jest słabą w istocie, — lecz jako ptak powietrzny i jako myszka polna, — nie chwyci jej, kto chce, i one wiedzą dobrze, co czynią, — a dają się chwytać wtedy dopiero, gdy Boga zabraknie im w sercach, i gdy nie warte już są nawet trudu, by je chwytać. Ja wiem dobrze, co mówię i co czynię. Czyżbym przyszła inaczej sama tutaj z wami ? Chciałam, byście poznali mię. Tak, don Miguelu! Bowiem ja znam was. Trzy już upłynęły miesiące od dnia naszego spotkania (w kościele Miłosierdzia, don Miguelu) i z pewnością nie byliście wówczas — jako dziś. '''DON MIGUEL: Prawdę rzekłaś, Girolamo! Nie jestem, czem byłem: widzę lepiej, — choć wówczas też nie byłem ślepym. Ale zapewne brakowało mi światła, — bo światło zzewnątrz jest rzeczą wielce drobną, a wyście dopiero zapalili lampę w mem sercu. Oto jestem, jak chory, który zasnął w mroku z głownią gorączki i lodem opuszczenia w sercu, a potem budzi się nagle śród pięknej komnaty, skąpany, jak w muzyce, w złotem świetle słońca... I oto druh, po którym płakał był oddawna, druh, wrócony zza mórz dalekich jest znów przy nim i uśmiecha się doń oczyma jaśniej i głębiej, niż niegdyś... I cała rodzina jest przy nim: starzy o srebrnych głowach i dzieci, odziane w całą jasność zbóż, — i nawet stary pies z radością w ślepiach i wielką paszczą, otwartą radosnem powstaniem pana, ocalonego z powodzi mroków. W taki zakąt spokoju zamieniłaś me serce, Girolamo! I dzięki wam za to, Girolamo! o dzięki, siostro słodka, — bo czyż nie nazwaliście się sami mą siostrą? '''GIROLAMA: Jesteście człekiem ocalonym z powodzi mroków i jesteście słabi jeszcze, zdumieni i bladzi, — więc trzeba, aby siostra wasza myślała o was, i kierowała wasz krok i modliła się o was do Boga. Bo czyliż nie jesteście rozbitkiem z gorzkich wód? i przetoż, — ja najpewniej jestem siostrą waszą. '''DON MIGUEL: Lecz jeśli istotnie jesteś mi siostrą, słodka Girolamo, jeśli istotnie jesteś mą słodką, wierną siostrą, — Nie! ja nie mogę rzec! mój głos już nie jest mym głosem, me serce mojem sercem, ani życie życiem. Girolamo! O Girolamo! o, daj mi twą rękę! Twą słabą, drogą rękę drużki, siostry i świętej małżonki. '''GIROLAMA: Dziecku-ż. mówicie to, czyli niewieście? Baczcie! — niebo was słucha, don Miguelu! '''DON MIGUEL: Mówię niewieście pod jasnem niebem mej radości, pod niebem, zawieszonem, jako wonny namiot, ponad naszemi głowy. Do was mówię to, Girolamo. Wielka, taka wielka, że aż mię wasza wielkość przeraża! Cóżem uczynił z życiem, cóżem uczynił z mem sercem! czemużem wprzód nie przejrzał, że mam duszę dobrą? żaliż mi przebaczycie ? '''GIROLAMA: Już wam przebaczyć muszę. Czemu klęczycie? '''DON MIGUEL: A waszą rękę? — '''GIROLAMA: Już-ci ją oddać wam muszę. '''DON MIGUEL: A serce, serce twe, czyste ogromnie, Wasze serce? '''GIROLAMA: Me serce nie należy już do mnie... '''DON MIGUEL: A świętość twoja, — dziewicza słoneczność, — zaż mi ją powierzycie — na czasu bieg, — na życie — ? '''GIROLAMA: Na wieczność. '''DON MIGUEL: A miłujecież mnie ? a miłujecież mnie, o droga, miłością, która świętość budzi wobec ludzi — wobec wszystkich ludzi? — '''GIROLAMA: Wobec — Boga. —